


the police

by nyehfuck



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Forgive Me, Multi, again im sorry mom, also aoba is the gay police, i wrote some of it IN class, i wrote this instead of going to class, im going to hell not only for making this but posting it online, im sorry mom, shaun and karl are the furry police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehfuck/pseuds/nyehfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash thought Katniss was the one. She was about to give all of herself to Katniss when the police show up.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	the police

**Author's Note:**

> there is no justification for this i wasnt under any influences i was sober im sorry

Rainbow Dash stroked Katniss' cheek. "Are you ready Kat baby?" Katniss nodded. Rainbow Dash shoved her shling shlong up into Katniss' hooha with a deep grunt. 

"R-rainbow Dash-san!" Katniss moaned loudly.

Then, suddenly, Kaworu Nagisa from the popular anime Neon Genesis Evangelion made his way into the room with Shinji Ikari on his shoulders. 

Rainbow Dash fell out of Katniss and onto the floor with a thump. "Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion??" Rainbow dash asked loudly from her place on the floor, "what are  _you_ doing here???" 

Kaworu shoved Shinji off of his shoulders and onto the floor. He posed with his hands on hips. "I, Kaworu Nagisa, am the furry police and I'm here to tell you," he pointed at Dash, "that you are under arrest." He ripped off his school uniform to reveal a sexy police uniform. He posed like a magical girl from that one anime Madoka Magika.

Shinji got up off the floor, ripping his school uniform off as well to reveal a similar police uniform of equal sexiness. He joined Kaworu in the magical girl pose. "You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people, what say you in your defense?"

Katniss' jaw dropped. "I just couldn't resist the pony booty!"

Karl removed a baton from his belt that had an intricate design in blue sparkles on it, and pointed it at Katniss. The end of the baton started to glow white. "By the power of EVA and Gendo Ikari being an asshole, I punish you for your crimes against humanity!"

The white light shot out like a beam at Katniss. When the light faded, she was nothing more that a pile of animal plushies. 

"Katniss!" Dash galloped to the pile and jumped in, grabbing at the plushies and sobbing dramatically.

Dramtically. 

Katniss was murdered.....dramatically.

Aoba Seragaki stealth rolled his way through the window and into the room. He jumped up and pointed at Kaworu and Shinji. "Hey there you gays, I am the gay police and you have broken international homosexual law! Prepare to pay with your sperm!"

Kaworu looks at Aoba and his jaw _drops._ Aoba was like a 10 in his world of men (which only consisted of Shinji) and he was like an angel from the gods. The gay gods. He wanted Aoba to bleep his bleep way harder than Shinji ever could.....

Shinji saw the way Kaworu was looking at Aoba and he got sad. "Kaworu-san, why you no????" He cried at Kaworu.

Kaworu smiled softly at Shinji. "Don't worry Shinji-kouhai you can join in on our orgy baby love you Shinji-chan." Kaworu sent a double-pistol-wink-wink Shinji's way.

Shinji turned red like a blood orange. "O-okay Nagisa-kun.... I will join your orgylicious funtimes with the DMmd gang." 

Kaworu grabbed Shinji's hands and pulled him closer, holding their hands in between their chests. "Shinji-kun will you be my.....my bitch baby?"

Tears welled up in Shinji's eyes. "Karl-san....." he said softly, his voice full of emotion. "Yes!" he exclaimed and jumped into Kaworu's arms.

 

They all lived happily ever after (except for Katniss because she's dead)

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to take this time to formally apologize to not only you, but also my mother and obama
> 
> also: this is actually a highly edited version of the original so if u want to see the original please go here: http://ryugazaks.tumblr.com/post/110956340030/terrible-things-under-the-cut-i-have-to-say-that


End file.
